Expectations
by princess-katie
Summary: Oneshot. Albus Potter worrries over what to get his friend for her birthday. What he eventually comes up with certainly exceeds her expectations.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as it is the property of JKR**

**This takes place 5 years after the epilogue - so 24 years after the Final Battle of Hogwarts**

Expectations

The Gryffindor common room was packed with people.

Fred Weasley and his friends had set off dungbombs in the corridors and no-one wanted to be out there, so all had retreated to the confines of the common room.

Daisy Longbottom was sitting by the fire, scrawling away on a long scroll of parchment, whilst her best friend Rose Weasley rambled on about her latest run in with Scorpious Malfoy.

Daisy was only half listening, and occasionally nodding and making a noise of agreement.

She was brought out of her deep concentration when a hand touched her shoulder.

She looked to up see Rose's cousin, Albus Potter, who was her other best friend. It was always the three of them. Daisy's father said they reminded him of Rose's parents, and Albus' dad.

' Hey Al,' Daisy smiled as he took a seat opposite her, his dark hair falling into those emerald green eyes.

' What're you doing? ' he asked, trying to see what she was writing.

She smiled at him brightly,' Herbology essay. '

' What's with the smile? ' he laughed,' you're such a 're fantastic at Herbology. And your dad teaches it too - he's not going to be bothered if you make a few slip-ups in the homework. '

' Al,' she said, sounding annoyed,' just because my dad teaches it doesn't mean I'm brilliant at it. '

'But you are,' Rose pointed out.

' Yeah because of me - not because of my dad,' countered Daisy,' you two of all people, know how annoying it is to have to live up to everyone's expectations. '

There was a brief silence after that, before Rose announced that she was going to the library - there was a new book in there about the 2nd war, and she wanted to read it soon.

When she'd gone, Daisy looked up at Albus with a smile,' Can you believe she's gone to find that book? She already knows more about the war than any book could tell her. '

' That's Rose for you,' shrugged Al, running a hand through his messy black hair.

' Isn't that Hedwig II? ' Daisy asked, gesturing towards the window, where a beautiful snowy owl was tapping on the window with her beak.

Al nodded, going to let the owl in. He always thought it was ridiculous that after the death of his dad's first owl in the war, his mum had named their family own Hedwig II.

He took the letter from the owl and sank back down into the armchair, eyes scannning the letter.

When he finished, he looked up at Daisy and told her, ' It's just my mum writing to tell me to do well at school . . . get off to a good start with the NEWTS. Do well so I can get a good job like my dad. Expectations huh? '

Daist merely smiled, pushing her long blonde hair out of her dark eyes.

Al told her,' There's a p.s - give our love to Neville and Daisy. You know, sometimes I wish she wouldn't tell us to give love to a Professor.'

She laughed,' But you've known my dad ages,' she pointed out.

' I know,' Al shrugged,' but he's still a Professor.'

Daisy and Al had met long before they'd started Hogwarts. In fact, they'd known each other from birth, since their parents were good friends.

Daisy wrote one last thing on her essay before signing it with her name, in her curly handwriting, and setting down her quill.

' I'm going to bed, Al,' she told him as she stood up,' we stayed up way too late last night. '

He grinned,' Only because you wouldn't shut up. '

' Night,' she said, touching his arm as she passed.

' Wait, Daisy,' he called before she could leave.

She looked over her shoulder and raised her eyebrows, at which he asked,' What do you want for your birthday? '

She shrugged,' I'm sure you'll think of something special. '

*****

Daisy Alice Longbottom turned 16 exactly a week later.

It was a Thursday. She dressed quickly, and she and Rose left the dormitory to go meet Al in the common room.

Daisy was suprised when she was greeted by all of her friends. They stood in the common room, smiled widely and hugging her. It was mostly a sea of red headed Weasleys, along with a red headed Potter.

' You guys,' Daisy beamed,' you're so sweet. '

They presented her with various presents, and when she'd opened them all, she smiled gratefully and thanked them all.

As the gang of Gryffindors headed for the Great Hall, for breakfast, Hugo looked at his elder cousin.

' Al - you haven't given Daisy a present,' he pointed out.

Al blushed at the attention brought to him, and tried to avoid Daisy's curious expression,' I've got something up my sleeve,' he said crypically.

Fred frowned and tried to pull his cousin's sleeve up, causing Lucy and Roxanne to burst out with lauhgter, as Molly shook her head in exasperation.

As they took seats at the Gryffindor table, the young woman took a sip of pumpkin juice and looked up to the high table.

She caught the eye of her dad at once. He was, as usual, sitting between Professor McGonagall, headmistress, and Professor Lupin, of Defence against the dark arts. Teddy Lupin was another person who the Potter and Weasley children - and Daisy - had grown up with. He'd become their Professor three years ago.

Neville grinned at his daughter and threw her a quick wink. She smiled as he mouthed 'Happy birthday' and nodded her thanks.

Then the post came. Several owls descended upon the Gryffindor table, all heading straight for Daisy.

The first, she recognised as Huffle, her mother's. She smiled as she quickly untied the packages from each of the owls legs, and let them be on their way before turning to the new pile.

' C'mon,' an exicted Louis said,' open something! '

' Yeah,' Rose added,' before Louis does.'

She opened a card that had her mother's neat handwriting on. There was no present - the card came with a note telling her that her dad had her present.

Hedwig II had brought a huge card from Harry and Ginny - who were definitley her favourite out of the Weasley couples she'd been brought up around. There was also a photo album their tine at Hogwarts, which held pictures of her friends parents, as well as her own. Ginny had also enclosed a long, _long _letter.

There was also a package from James - Al's elder brother - who Daisy liked to think of as her own elder brother. He'd left Hogwarts the previous summer, and Daisy had been sad to see him go. He sent her a new watch.

From Molly and Arthur, she recieved a knitted jumper and a large box of homemade fudge. The rest of them laughed at that - they all recieved the same for their birthdays, and it seemed that all Mrs Weasley ever got to do was knit. Even her own children and their partners, as well as Teddy, recieved the jumpers.

Bill and Fleur had sent her some beautiful jewellery - most definitley picked out by Fleur.

Audrey and Percy sent a heavy bound book - the same book Rose had been so desperate to borrow from the library. Rose immediately asked to borrow it.

George and Angelina sent lots of items from George's shop.

Ron and Hermione had sent a homework diary - no doubt picked out by Hermione.

Even Charlie had had something sent over from Romania: Daisy had always liked Charlie, and he visited his family frequently. Certainly more frequently than he had as a younger man.

Daisy's great-gran sent her a remembrall for reasons Daisy wasn't sure of.

There was also a card which when she opened it, bore sloppy handwriting, but which meant more to her than the rest of them: a card from her grandma and grandad, who were in St Mungo's.

Her eyes welled up as she looked over the card. Someone had enclosed a picture of Frank and Alice Longbottom when they were in their prime.

' Are you alright? ' Al asked, laying his hand over hers on the table.

She sniffed, and looked at him,' Yeah,' she whispered before swallowing and smiling around at all her friends,' fine. '

*****

The last lesson of the day was Herbology.

Daisy loved Herbology and had the natural aptitude that her dad had for it.

She stayed behind at the end of the lesson, telling Al and Rose to go on without her.

' Happy Birthday Darling,' her dad said once they were alone, hugging her and kissing her forehead.

Daist had always been very much a daddy's girl - she was definitley closer to her dad than her mum, and the closeness had only increased upon her attendance at Hogwarts. Her sister - who would be attending Hogwarts the following year - was closer to their mother.

' Come on then,' she beamed,' what have you got for me? Mum sent a note saying you'd give me the present from her. '

Neville nodded, handing her a present that was quite small. . . it seemed like a box.

She looked up at him,' Oh Merlin Dad. I was hoping for a bottle of firewhisky. We live in a pub - surely the Leaky Cauldron wouldn't miss _one _bottle.'

Neville shook his head sternly,' Not at all - you're not drinking any of that stuff.'

Daisy decided it was best not to tell him that James had often snuck into Hogsmede with the invisibility cloak he inherited from his dad, and brought back bottles of forewhisky and mead. Or that the bar man in the Hog's Head seemed not to care how old anyone was. Or that she and Al had snuck into the Leaky Cauldron's cellar one time: Rose wouldn't join them. Al had said it was because she was too much like her mother.

Daisy silenced as she opened the box. It revealed a golden locket with her initials engraved upon it. She opened it to see that there was a picture of herself in one side, whilst the other was empty.

She looked up at Neville,' Daddy, it's lovely,' she said, hugging him tightly.

Neville laughed when she let go of him, and pointed to the empty space,' I guess you'll have to fill that space yourself, with a picture of your boyfriend. '

' Dad,' she laughed, embarrassed,' you _know _I don't have a boyfriend. '

' Not yet,' he countered, pushing her hair out of her face.

There was a knock at the door of the classroom, and to Daisy's suprise, Al poked his head around the room.

' Oh,' he said on seeing Daisy,' I didn't realise you were still here Daisy. I wanted to talk to Professor Longbottom about something. '

Neville smiled kindly,' Al, you know you don't have to call me Professor outside class - you've known me 16 years. '

' Right,' Al nodded, seeming quite nervous,' maybe I'll come back later, if you're busy. . . '

' Don't be daft,' Daisy insisted,' I was just going anyway. I'll see you tomorrow Daddy. See you in a bit, Al,' she added, touching Al's shoulder as she brushed past him.

*****

And when she next saw him, she was sitting in the common room with some of his family. Although they were in different years, and were different ages, all were close.

Daisy sat around with Rose, Lily, Lucy, Molly, Roxanne and Dominique. They were discussing boys: Lucy, Roxanne and Dominique wre very outgoing and jumped right into the conversations. Rose and Molly were more closed off and gave little away, whilst Lily and Daisy were shy when it came to boys.

' Well _I _think Teddy's gorgeous,' Lucy said.

Roxanne nodded,' Oh yes. Merlin yes.'

Daisy laughed,' But he's our teacher now. And he's engaged to Victorie. '

Victorie and Teddy had been a clear couple since they were small- the family just waited for them to get together, which they did 5 years earler, during Victorie's last year at Hogwarts, Teddy having left the year before.

' You know, I always thought Daisy and James were going to get together,' Lily told the other girls,' My mum would have loved that. She and Daisy's mum have been trying to get them fixed up since childhood. '

Daisy laughed,' I doubt that. '

' Me too,' agreed Rose,' I think it's perfectly obvious who Daisy's going to end up with. '

The other girls nodded in agreement.

' Well of course it is,' nodded Molly,' did you know that our dads - well, not Harry I guess. Just Ron, Bill, George and my dad, have been making bets on when it'll happen. I think James has joined in too. '

' On what? ' demanded a clueless Daisy.

' You mean you don't even realise? ' laughed Dominique.

What she didn't realise, Daisy didn't find out, because a loud call interrupted the conversation.

' Hello there girls,' called a cheery Albus.

His sister and cousins laughed and cheered teasingly when they saw what he was carrying.

Daisy eyed the large bouquet of flowers, made up from several flowers of bright colours.

' Happy birthday Daisy,' he said with a sincere smile as he held out the flowers to her.

She stood up and took them from him, blushing as she brought them up to her face to smell them - divine.

' Al, they're lovely,' she said as she looked up at him. He looked nervous, as he ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it up in a way she'd seen him do often, and found quite endearing.

' What do you think? ' he asked hopefully.

' They certainly exceed my expectations of a present. Thank you so much. '

He reached out and tucked a stray section of blonde hair behind her ear, allowing his finger to linger at her cheek for a moment.

Daisy took a breath, willing herself to remain calm. Suddenly, what her female friends had just been talking about became increasingly more clear to her. Oh she realised. She realised now.

He tried with all his might to ignore the fluttering in his stomach, and the whispers of his cousins and sister. He backed away from his family members and to where he hoped was out of their earshot. She followed.

' D-do you know what they mean? ' he asked, nervously.

She looked down at the bouquet,' Lavender,' she said quietly, looking down at the flowers still, and not meeting his eyes,' devotion, right? '

' Yes,' he said, deadly serious,' and primroses - young love. '

She looked up at him, heart rate increasingly rapidly.

' Yellow tulips,' he continued,' mean the sunshine in your smile. '

He brought his hand up to her face and touched her lower lip with his forefinger, sending a shiver down her spine,' Your smile,' he said,' you're always smiling. And you've got such a beautiful smile - I love it when you smile. You light up the room.'

' And red tulips? ' she said looking into his emerald eyes, already knowing the answer to the question. She knew the language of flowers perfectly well.

He removed his finger form her lips, and took a step forwards, cupping her cheek,' A declaration of love. Like this. . . '

And with that his lips were on her lips, his body pressed against hers, his mouth melting against hers, and his heart beating as rapidly as her own.

When they broke apart, her hand which wasn't clutching at the flowers, was upon his chest, and as she looked into his eyes - which she had always thought were exquisite (even when she looked at Harry) - the cheering of the girls, and the cat calling from Hugo, Fred and Louis at the other end of the room was a blur.

' Don't you see? ' he asked,' young love. Devotion. Your sunny smile. My declaration of love. This bouquet is us.'

' How - how do you _know_ this? ' she demanded, shaking her head.

Her gave her a lop-sided grin,' Your dad was very helpful. James was not so much - he suggested a skiving snackbox. '

' You talk too much,' she said, leaning up and kissing him again.

This time when they broke apart, he asked,' What do you think? '

' Certainly exceeds expectations,' she told him with a cheeky smile.

She stood there for a moment in silence, relishing in the feel of his arm around her.

' Oh,' she said after a pause,' I have to reply to the essay your mum sent my along with my present. I have a feeling this information will cause _lots _of excitement with the family. '

' To hell with them,' Albus said, his eyes twinkling,' all I care about is you. . . you're amazing, Daisy. '

She grinned and kissed his cheek.

Before asking,' Can I get a picture of you? '


End file.
